


Dominate Me

by ameh



Category: Blink-182
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameh/pseuds/ameh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom talks about the things he wants Mark to do to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominate Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathcomealive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathcomealive/gifts).



          I want you to completely dominate me.  Pin me against a wall with my back to you, and leave trails of kisses and bite marks down my neck.  I'll press back against you, already breathing deeply from the way your touch sends chills down my spine.  Let me move my hips against you for a moment before you push me closer to the wall; I want to feel you get as excited as you make me.  Keep my arms pinned above my head as your other hand wanders down my body; caressing, scratching, getting to know every inch of me.  You'll be able to hear my sighs turn into soft moans that I'll try to keep under my breath, but the harder I feel you get, the more trouble I'll have keeping quiet.  Bite my neck harder as your hand finally makes its way down my stomach, and please just let me grind myself against your hand for a bit.  When you feel I've had enough of that, slowly grasp me, squeeze me to let me know I'm yours.  I'll try to move against your hand even more, and my sighs will turn into gasps by this point.  You know I'll cum too soon if you let me keep doing this, so grab my hips and turn me to face you, and let me kiss you with all the passion I've built up from feeling you against me, my fingers curled in your hair, pulling it lightly.  My nails will drag across your chest, over your shoulders, and down your back as I bite your neck and suck gently at your skin.  Let your hands move up the back of my thighs, squeezing tightly as our hard dicks rub against eachother with each tiny thrust.  You watch my facial expression change with how good it feels.  I'm yours, all yours, and it's time you let me know it.  Kiss me deeply as I rock my hips back and forth against you, then turn me back to face the wall and thrust into me as hard as you can.  Make me take all of it.  Push me right to the edge, right to where you feel me tightening up around you, then stop and let me feel you completely inside me.  I'll look back at you and beg you to keep going, but you know you're the one calling the shots here.  Instead, pin my hands above my head against and press me harder into the wall, whole you very slowly push yourself back into me.  Grab ahold of my hair and pull my head back while you bite my neck harder than before, hard enough that you can't tell if I'm moaning from pain or pleasure.  There will be no sense of control left at this point; I don't want you to stop until you have me screaming your name.  Grasp my dick firmly with your other hand, stroking me as you thrust into me as hard and as fast as you can.  Pull my hair, bite me, scratch me - completely take me over.  Listen to how fast my breathing gets, listen to how my gasps and moans get louder and more uncontrollable, and know that this is all your doing.  I'll feel you getting closer and closer to orgasm, just as you'll feel me hard and throbbing in your hand.  Don't stop, please don't stop, just let yourself completely ravage me.  Your name will escape my lips more than once, and you'll know it's about to happen.  Rub your thumb ove the head of my cock with a final squeeze and a twist, and push me over the edge with you, feel how our bodies both tighten up and release at the same time.  I'll be left totally breathless, and I'll reach for your hands and pull your arms around me.  Just stay inside me for a minute while I recover.  Then pull away slowly and carry me to bed with you, where I'll cuddle with you and kiss you softly until we're both back to normal.


End file.
